<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To catch a falling star by RowanRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063955">To catch a falling star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanRaven/pseuds/RowanRaven'>RowanRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished fic amnesty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanRaven/pseuds/RowanRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wastes that stretch between Pharloom and the wretched kingdom of Hallownest are the home to all those no-good, empty-headed witches and wizards. They crawled in the Howling Wates, common as woodlice, always stirring up trouble.</p><p>Hallownest was at war, it has been since its conception, and Pharloom wanted none of it.</p><p>A castle settled near the horizon, two weeks ago. Lace could just about make out the silhouette of it against the gloomy sky. It had arches and turrets like thorns on a bush. It resembled a burr, sticking to the sky, wandering just behind the hills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished fic amnesty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To catch a falling star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Wastes that stretch between Pharloom and the wretched kingdom of Hallownest are the home to all those no-good, empty-headed witches and wizards. They crawled in the Howling Wates, common as woodlice, always stirring up trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Hallownest was at war, it has been since its conception, and Pharloom wanted none of it.</p><p> </p><p>A castle settled near the horizon, two weeks ago. Lace could just about make out the silhouette of it against the gloomy sky. It had arches and turrets like thorns on a bush. It resembled a burr, sticking to the sky, wandering just behind the hills.</p><p> </p><p>The night wind was sharp against her cheeks, her uniform doing very little to keep her warm. That night, she and Sharpe were on guard duty on the edge of the kingdom, their vigilance increased after the appearance of the strange castle. It’s rumbling, stumbling movements put everyone on edge, keeping the town nearest to it fearful.</p><p> </p><p>The grinding kept Lace awake in the barracks, and now she was paying the price, constantly stifling a yawn. Sharpe scoffed at her, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you! Yawning and snivelling like a first-timer! I can’t believe they let you advance like this. You can barely even keep your eyes open!”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me be! Can’t you look to the castle instead?” Lace yawned, again, behind her hand “Maybe you should go patrol and leave me alone, you rat!”</p><p> </p><p>“If I leave you would end up sleeping on the job, pinhead!” He huffed, turning his back to Lace. She stabbed the tip of her pin into the ground and settled next to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to this drivel, pin!” She said, keeping an eye on Sharpe’s rising shoulders “This varmint thinks he knows better! It was not a mistake that I made an officer and he didn’t!” Here, she stifled a giggle, which made Sharpe turn and start marching back towards her, with his shoulders squared. Lace jumped and grabbed her pin, twisting it in a flourish.</p><p> </p><p>“Duel me if you do want to!” She yelled at Sharpe, laughter tinkling in her voice “I dare you, petty officer Sharpe!”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t duel someone who keeps talking to her pin as if it would hear her, Lace!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? It’s the only way I can get a decent conversation in this company anyway!” Sharpe grumbled and rushed her. Lace jumped, arching through the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on then! If you think you can defeat me in a duel, try it like you mean it!” Lace jabbed at the increasingly agitated Sharpe.</p><p> </p><p>Lace dodged his attacks, showing off her skills. She jeered at him, goading him into attacking again and again. The laughter and the jumping livened her up, chasing the sleepiness away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sharpe gave out a wordless yell, banging his two fists against his helmet. He turned and charged again. Lace giggled, the sound slipping out without permission. Sharpe was an idiot, but a good comrade. But he took her taunts entirely too seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Sharpe seemed to shake off whatever bout of emotion came over him and waved a dismissive hand at Lace.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me be you wretched thing. Let’s get this patrol over with, and then go home! I want to stand around in the biting wind just as much as you do, there is no need for quarrel.”</p><p> </p><p>Lace deflated, lowering her pin. Sharpe was quick to anger, but quicker to calm too. She was looking forward to a match with Sharpe. They used to spar together, but their lives were getting busier by the day.</p><p> </p><p>Lace was advancing quickly in the ranks, much to Sharpe’s dismay. She worked hard, he knew that much, but they both joined at the same time. Sharpe himself was a decent fighter, but Lace was better. She was prone to fall back on her fancy training, jumping and dashing unnecessarily.</p><p> </p><p>She still beat all the challengers soundly. Sharpe was leery of sparring with her now, one too many aching defeats that smarted well into next week.</p><p> </p><p>They split up, each of them patrolling a stretch on the edge of the Wastes. Sharpe took the flatter road, as Lace preferred heading to the hills. Sharpe kept an eye on her, the flashes of white reassuring against the encroaching gloom of the evening. They would meet in the middle of the patrol route, and exchange insults, whiling away the time.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing could go wrong on a quiet night like this.</p><p>Just a bit after midnight, when the wind quieted, and the stars shone, painting a white ribbon twinkling on the dress of the night, Lace stopped on the crest of a hill. She craned her neck to look up, taking in the sight.</p><p> </p><p>She preferred the elevation, to see unobstructed as far as her eyes could. It could keep her occupied for hours, just to watch the unmoving dance of the stars. Every night was magical and unique, every little star breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>She spied a few falling, the drop of light streaking across the dark sky. It’s path ended in a burst of light, throwing the graceful arches of the castle into sharp relief.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. Was the castle closer? No, it couldn’t be. She would have heard its rumbling, the crunching steps it took to move. A castle couldn’t sneak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stabbed her pin into the earth, stretching her arms up. The sleepless nights caused by the castle were catching up on her. She yawned, again, and rubbed her eyes. The patrol was almost up, she couldn’t wait to get back to the barracks, to her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Something rustled in the underbrush. She put her hand on the handle of her pin, but she didn’t pull it out just yet.</p><p> </p><p>A tall shadow, pitch-black against the navy if the sky appeared from the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Halt!” She yelled, her voice sharp as a whip in the still night.</p><p> </p><p>The shadow did not answer. It froze, craning its head towards her. It really was a big, bulky shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“I said stop right there!” She lifted her pin, the weapon steady in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>The shadow did not heed her warning. It advanced towards her, taking long strides, quick despite its size. Lace did not wait for it to be upon her, she charged.</p><p> </p><p>It had a bulky weapon, a <em>nail</em> Lace realised with a start. Her attack bounced off of the metal, but it did stop the intruder.</p><p> </p><p>They were tall, dressed in a fine cloak, adorned with armour. They shone in the starlight, gleaming. They had two serrated horns, their mask pristine white. They towered over Lace, but she was not intimidated. She had to elbow bigger beasts over breakfast, this shiny one would prove no challenge.</p><p> </p><p>She charged towards them, lunging across the ground. They parried, the clash of the metal ringing out. They shifted forwards, sweeping their nail upwards. They slashed at her, again and again, and Lace was forced to retreat.</p><p>The intruder lifted their arm, and it glowed white. For that split second, as the spell took to charge and release Lace jumped up, and pointed her pin down to the attacker.</p><p> </p><p>She readied the Balestra, high above them, deftly avoiding the daggers that they released. The attack found its target and the tall bug stumbled. Lace felt victory rush at her, seeing her opponent kneeling in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling only lasted for a split second. The intruder lifted its arm, revealing the wound. Black tendrils lashed out from its broken carapace, sailing straight towards her. Lace let out a strangled yelp when the cold magic touched her.</p><p> </p><p>She fell to her knees, her trusty pin falling out of her hands. She scrabbled on the ground. It felt like her life was draining fast out of her. She struggled to breathe, her vision swimming.</p><p> </p><p>She fell. Laying in the dirt, she saw the intruder stand, easily, as if she never wounded them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She coughed, the air too dry on her suddenly parched throat. Breathing took a gigantic effort. The air itself was a weight too much for her to lift. She could not move her arm, she could barely keep her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever that strange black magic did, it sapped her completely.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing she saw was their retreating back slowly melding with the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Lace woke when the bright hot sun of the Wastes rose. Her eyes were blown full of sand, her mouth dry and sticky. She wheezed, her breath whistling and rattling loudly.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to sit up. Her arms gave out halfway up, shaking and trembling so hard her teeth rattled. She breathed in the dry dust. Slowly, with her bones grinding and aching, she pushed herself up.</p><p> </p><p>Her pin was lying on the ground, just inside an arm’s reach. She reached over, still balancing precariously. She dragged the metal towards her. It was heavy, almost unbearably so. It burned her hands, but she persisted. She had to get out of the Wastes soon, or she would perish here.</p><p> </p><p>She stood, bent over, leaning against the pin, using it as a cane. Even standing was an unending effort, walking seemed impossible. Lace trembled.</p><p> </p><p>Step by step, painful and slow, she made her way down the first hill. The sun hit its zenith as she rounded the foot of the hill. The heat became unbearable, the shadows shrinking.</p><p> </p><p>Lace resolutely shambled onwards. She would hit the patrol soon, and they would pick her up. See a medic. Find out what that disgusting spell did to her.</p><p> </p><p>The wind of the Wastes blew its sand into her, the dust making it hard to see. The walk took her hours. Midday came and went, without any patrols. It was odd, an unease settled in her stomach. Where were the soldiers?</p><p> </p><p>She came to the last of the foothills. It was a gentle slope, and yet she struggled with it. Her heart seemed to beat out of her chest, and she tasted the metallic tang of blood on her tongue when she crested the hill.</p><p> </p><p>Smoke rose from the town.</p><p> </p><p>Lace stumbled, losing her foothold. The shock made her dizzier, and she sank to her knees. She gripped the dry, dead grass with both of her hands, swallowing a scream.</p><p> </p><p>The town was completely ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Rubble was thrown everywhere, the smoke rising from multiple fires still smouldering. Eerie silence, ringing just as loud as any bell pervaded the air. There was no relief effort. There were no shouts to put out the fire. The town was deserted, the population either fled or dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Lace shouted, her voice dry as parchment, and quiet as a whisper. “Hey! Sharpe, anyone!” No answer. No sound, no indication of life.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Lace knew she could not make it to the town without help. It took her a day to crest the hill at the end of her patrol route. She was without food and water for at least an entire day. The Wastes would be the end of her, the winds drying her out until nothing but bones and dust remained.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to the castle. It was closer, and yet impossibly far. The chimneys blew their black smoke, the spines and thorns of it stabbing at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>She had to try to reach the wretched wizard hiding in there, or she would be claimed by the desert.</p><p> </p><p>She heaved herself up again. Dragging herself back down, her head getting wobblier by the second. Her heart still struggled, her breath still wheezed. Her vision darkened more and more, sometimes she blindly stumbled onwards. She would not give up here. The castle was so close.</p><p> </p><p>The late evening wind took on a chill that cooled her. Her teeth chattered, but her burned carapace enjoyed the cold. She was halfway up the last hill, and at the ends of her strength.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost there” she whispered brokenly to herself. “Almost there, Lace. Come on. Just a little more.” She hauled herself a step at a time. Her body was a broken burden, a weight too much to bear.</p><p> </p><p>The castle loomed. The black stone still radiated the heat it gathered during the day. The wall of hot air almost knocked her back, her hands and face burned by the sun. She rounded the monstrosity, her pin still clutched in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>The door was a plain slab of wood. There were no carvings on it, plain and rough, with splinters sticking out threateningly. Lace steeled her resolve and knocked. Her knuckles split open, smearing blood on the wood. The wound throbbed and ached.</p><p> </p><p>There was no answer. She banged on the door again, leaning her hand against the burning metal handle. It opened with a long, horrible sounding creak.</p><p> </p><p>Cool air rushed outside, fresh and smelling of thunder. Lace stumbled in, now that the door wasn’t there to catch her. She fell inside, laying on the cold tiled floor. It was blissful, the cold chilling her through almost instantly. The door creaked closed, latching itself locked. Lace did not care.</p><p> </p><p>She laid there in the blissful cold, tension releasing from her body. She would not die outside, baking in the sun. She could take care of the wizard if they ever showed up, or tried to move her from the floor. The floor now belonged to her, and she couldn't care less if it was filthy.</p><p> </p><p>Lace slept, exhausted from the day. She had no dreams, her body aching from the overexerted muscles. She laid on the floor in front of an open fireplace, where a peculiar blue flame flickered and played.</p><p> </p><p>Lace was woken by someone shaking her shoulder. A bug, with a peculiar white mask, was staring at her. They too radiated a chill, similar to the tall one that injured her gravely. This one, however, didn’t look threating, they were small and rounded like a grub.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Lace grumbled, her mood darkening with every moment she was awake. “Let me be unless you would want to perish at the end of my pin, little bug.” They retreated, and Lace could only close her eyes for a second before they were back.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me” She snarled, blindly groping for her pin. The odd bug was still staring at her. They lifted a small hand, round and chubby, and started patting her cheek. “Leave! Scram!” She muttered, ineffectively trying to bat back. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled on her arm, dragging her across the floor. They propped her against the wall and held up a glass full of water. They helped her steady the drink as she drank the sweet cold water.</p><p> </p><p>Lace felt truly pathetic. She was too weak to even stand, she couldn’t even lift a glass of water. She was tired, grimy and she smelled from spending a whole day in the burning sun. Her white uniform was filthy from sleeping on the floor, the sticky muck from it staining the fibres.</p><p> </p><p>The bug leant closer and signed.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Officer Lace. And you are?” Lace let out a long sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost.” The spelt out, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how to sign” Lace mumbled, keeping her eye on them “Are you alone?” They froze, and slowly shook their head. A lie.</p><p> </p><p>“You rest.” Their signs were quick but sharp, textbook-precise. They left her crumpled at the wall. Lace was still hazy and exhausted, and the water felt good in her stomach. She looked around the room, trying to spot per pin. It was leaning against the fireplace, the gilding shining in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>The room was a mess. A big wooden table was against a tall hutch, both of them covered in papers, books and dried herbs. Lace spied a drying crawlid halfway out of a bowl. The fireplace was so full of ash it spilt over the sides. A sink that was set in the wall was full of towering dirty dishes, the pile even taller than her. </p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, the room and the house itself seemed much less intimidating from the inside. The furniture was all threadbare and simple, the majority of surfaces covered in scratches and grime. The books, and what Lace assumed were other magical supplies, were strewn all over, a few even piled onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Herbs hung from the ceiling, all tied in neat bunches. The corners were full of cobwebs, all dark with dust. The floor was sticky with grime, and Lace had to peel off her glove. Ew.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t dare to sleep again, she just dozed, watching the door.</p><p> </p><p>The young bug came down after a while to give her another drink. They supported her to the chair next to the table. They swept a bunch of paper off to make space for a bowl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this? Won’t you just kick me out to the wastes?”</p><p> </p><p>Ghost shook their head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hornet will decide.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hornet?” Lace echoed. How curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Hornet. Sister. Wizard.” Ghost’s signs sped up, now that they knew she was able to understand them. “She will be back soon. Breakfast, now.”</p><p> </p><p>They gave her a slice of bread and cheese, both of them old and stale. Lace ate slowly, the weight of the food still making her tremble. How annoying. She could barely move still, exhausted despite the rest she took.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost did not partake in the food they set out. They watched her, unblinking and strange. Lace stared back, refusing to be intimidated by a grubling.</p><p> </p><p>They had a smooth white mask, similar to the one that attacked her last night. The similarity struck her as something siblings would share. Ghost, however, didn’t wear the elaborate armour, they had a ratty old cloak navy at the neck but stained a dusty grey at the ripped and holey edge. Their mask was dirty too, dark smudges around their cheek colouring the pale white.</p><p> </p><p>Lace couldn’t really help herself. She reached over and tried to rub the smudge off. Ghost leaned into the touch just barely, turning their head so that she could get to the muck better. She smeared it around their face, the dirt refusing to budge off of their face.</p><p> </p><p>The door slammed open and bounced off the wall. Ghost and Lace both startled, and straightened in their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost! What’s this? Who did you let wander inside?” Another bug appeared in the door. She was tall and lean, with a well-tailored red cloak. She stood with confidence, holding a needle with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost scrambled down from their chair, signing rapidly at the other bug.</p><p> </p><p>“Sister! New bug. Lace. Fell in during the night. Strong spell on her. Can’t help. Can you?” Hornet heaved a big breath and leant her needle against the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a soldier from Pharloom aren’t you?” Lace fidgeted. Even though Pahrloom was not at war with Hallownest, they didn’t share the best diplomatic ties, so to say. “Did they send you to scare us away? Because they should send a whole squadron, we are not moving before we want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I… No I wasn’t sent by anyone. I was attacked last night…”</p><p> </p><p>“Attacked? How did the attacker look like?” Hornet cut in. She came to the table and cut herself a sizeable slice of the stale bread.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t get a good look at them, but they were very tall. They had a large nail and they knew how to wield it too. They had an oddly white mask, with serrated horns.” Hornet looked at Ghost, who nodded and signed something too quick for Lace to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, so it seems.” Hornet seemed to sink into her thoughts, staring into the mid-distance. She shook herself out of the daze, just as Ghost rounded the table to Lace.</p><p> </p><p>“You should stay, at least until the evening. It would be too dangerous for you to leave.” Hornet stood, and waved at Ghost “Would you mind setting her up?” Before Lace even had time to complain, she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here!” She grumbled, as Ghost shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Lace didn’t plan to stay for long. Maybe for a few hours until she recovered from the attack. She slept in little bursts on the couch, with Ghost keeping a watch on her. They read a truly ridiculously sized book, which was almost as big as their torso.</p><p> </p><p>Lace didn’t see Hornet much, the spider disappearing upstairs. She only heard the ratchet she made, presumably working magic. The walls shook occasionally, which was always followed by a frustrated yell, or a mean grumble.</p><p> </p><p>“What is up there?” She asked, sitting on the fold-out bed that Ghost set her up with. They gave up on the book, shutting it hard. Dust rose from the pages.</p><p> </p><p>“Rooms” signed Ghost, before they hopped over to the table to sweep up a pile of paper into their arms.</p><p> </p><p>They started on the futile chore of tidying up. Every surface that was uncovered came with the price of two more getting buried. Lace watched, entertained despite herself. Little Ghost has taken on a task too big for their little stature.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Lace leveraged herself off of the bed. The sun shined in the windows, The journey back would be arduous, and she needed to make it back to shelter before nightfall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time for me to go, Little Ghost. I’ve overstayed my welcome, and I’m sure my squad is looking for me. Now, little one, where did you put my pin?” Ghost ran over, almost slipping on the mess.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no” They signed, while trying to her Lace back to the bed. “You stay. Don’t go.” Lace’s amusement evaporated</p><p> </p><p>“I will leave. You can’t make me stay.” She had a hard edge to her voice. She knew what wizards did to captured soldiers, and she wouldn’t end up that way.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t go. You won’t be able to get there!” Ghost still refused to get out of her way. She grabbed their shoulder, intent on making them move.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving.” She held fast on their shoulder, bunching up their cape. She pushed them to one side, out of her way. She would not be stopped by a grub.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost!” Hornet shouted from the top of the stairs, just as Ghost fell and hit the ground. Lace didn’t wait for the wrath of the wizard. She took a few stumbling steps towards the door. Behind her something crashed, and a chill ran up her back.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet grabbed her, and pulled her back from the door. Lace shouted out in surprise, trying to stretch towards freedom. She was dragged back a few, awkward steps, where she tripped on thin air, and dragged Hornet down with her.</p><p> </p><p>They landed in a heap, the fall knocking Lace’s breath out of her lungs. She laid there, winded and gasping for breath. Hornet rolled off of her, kneeling up, and pointing her needle at Lace’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell were you thinking?” She shouted, pinning Lace down “How dare you attack my sibling?” Lace wheezed. She tried, and failed, the pull a full breath in.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost recovered and ran up to Hornet, anxiously checking her over.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine” She batted their hovering hand away. “I’m okay really. No need to fret, Ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>Lace kneeled up, still struggling for breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go” She wheezed. “Let me go, or I’ll go through you.” She stood, leaning against a chair, gripping it with all her might. She felt if she let it go, the floor might slip out from under her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“If you step out of that door, you won’t even manage ten steps without help. If you really so want to be lizardfood, then be my guest.” Hornet gestured at the door, sweeping her cape over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Lace stared the door, full of trepidation. She could make it, and leave. Her legs shook, making her unsteady, but still, she persevered. Hornet gave her a wide berth, keeping a suspicious eye on her.</p><p> </p><p>The twelve steps felt like an eternity. Lace finally reached the door, she was shaking all over again. Exhaustion clawed at her, dragging her down. Whatever happened the night before, it was not over yet. She couldn’t stay, she wouldn’t be waiting around to be used as either a bargaining chip, nor a wizarding accessory.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door, the dry desert air gushing in, like a slap in the face. She couldn’t help but flinch, the dry heat feeling abhorrent on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was just leaving the horizon, shining straight into her eyes. She squinted against the painful brightness, and took a step outside.</p><p> </p><p>Her pin clattered on the ground next to her.</p><p>“There, now leave.” Hornet crossed her arms, standing threateningly in the doorway “Leave before I curse you for hurting my sibling”</p><p> </p><p>“Not used to being a host are you?” Lace sneered back at Hornet. Still, she squared her shoulders and faced the inevitable journey. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rocks fell behind her. Lace turned, her heart jumping into her throat. Her attacker. They straightened from the crouched landing position, and they unsheathed their nail.</p><p>Lace stepped backwards, trying to stay out of their reach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her arms screamed, her muscles tensing as she lifted her pin. She would not be taken without a fight.</p><p> </p><p>They attacked, dashing forwards, and knocking her off of her feet. She tried to roll away, but they pinned her with a foot. The sun gave them a terrible halo, the light shimmering on the perfectly polished blade, as it was posed to strike.</p><p> </p><p>A red blur slammed into them, screeching. They stumbled backwards, their feet hitting Lace in the stomach. Something cracked, and she couldn’t suppress a pained whimper.</p><p> </p><p>Their black glossy blood dripped onto the hot sand. The dark tendrils were lashing out from them again, but they seemed to avoid Hornet. One of them found Lace’s leg, and it started to pull her back towards the fight.</p><p> </p><p>Lace’s scrabbling hands were grabbed by Ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“No! They’ll pull you in too!” Lace yelled, breathlessly. Ghost just held on, their heels digging into the rocky soil. They pulled Lace, and from the force she was lifted from the ground. Her spine stretched, the panels on her back separating. A scream ripped free from her, just as she felt as if she would be split apart between the fighters.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t breathe. With another, desperate and pathetic whine, Lace kicked. She kicked and wriggled, trying and failing to disentangle herself from the tendrils.</p><p> </p><p>One of them snapped, and Lace could only just remember the stony ground rushing to meet her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shadows. Shadows danced and stretched on the walls. The smell of ozone and thunder grew stronger, and so did the chill that radiated out of the walls.</p><p> </p><p>The bed she way lying on gently rocked from side to side. The ceiling was rocking as if it was on a boat too.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost, go faster. If they are here, Father would know our location too. Don’t worry, I’ll keep the castle stable. But please, hurry."</p><p> </p><p>How odd. Lace tried to roll over, but a sudden pain stopped her. She ached, her carapace stinging with every breath. She gasped with pain, scrunching her eyes closed. A cool hand settled on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, it will be alright. Sleep now.” The voice was so sweet and musical, Lace really couldn’t say no to it. She relaxed, going limp, her mind going blissfully blank.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ghost watched as Hornet calmed Lace. Their magic was tied up in moving the castle through the wastes. They could still feel the tracing spell that was placed on Lace pulsing with a call. That could prove problematic. If Hollow was able to locate them easily, they could capture Hornet and drag her in front of the King, which would spell the end of their mission.</p><p> </p><p>The Journey back to Hallownest would only take the night, if they were quick. With Hornet holding the room steady, they could focus on purely speed. Faster and faster, the landscape was whizzing by.</p><p> </p><p> The Radiance and her followers were up somewhere east, and their magic was tied to the sun anyway, they could not catch up to them until daybreak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lace was resting peacefully. Hornet eased her pains with a spell, and Ghost wrapped her mind with a small bit of void. She would have no dreams to disturb her tonight.</p><p> </p><p>They felt a little guilt for injuring Lace, but sometimes it was hard to keep their strength in check. If Hornet didn’t jump in, they might have caused a very serious harm to Lace.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost hopped over to Hornet, who jumped a bit. She looked startled, as if she was doing something wrong, and pulled her hand off of Lace’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>“How is she?” They signed, choosing to ignore Hornet’s look.</p><p> </p><p>“She is fine. It seems the void exposure didn’t do any long-lasting harm, but she will need a lot of rest to recover. I don’t know how Hollow found us, we’ve been careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trace.” Ghost pointed at Lace “She has a trace on her.” Hornet rubbed at her forehead, even worming a few fingers underneath her mask, to rub her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing ever goes according to plan huh?” Ghost nodded, their mood sombre.</p><p> </p><p>“Sibling placed a curse. It will kill her.” Hornet gripped the edges of her mask, her craws scratching against the porcelain.</p><p> </p><p>“A curse huh?” She gritted out, her voice full of anger “Damn it all! I have to break it. I can’t let her die just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Ghost patted her arm trying, and failing, to ease the tension. “It is all my fault Ghost, and you know it. I needed to capture Hollow. Apparently, Father’s magic has a long reach. I didn’t plan on anyone being out in the wastes.” Hornet breathed a little shakily, and Ghost patted her arm. They tried and failed to ease her tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me now.” Hornet shook them off, and twisted herself up in her cape. She perched on the rickety old chair, her eyes never leaving the still form of Lace.</p><p> </p><p>The night passed with relative calm. Hornet stayed up, watching Lace, as the castle rushed through the wastes. Ghost felt a spell or two trying to grab at the castle, but they managed to shake them off with relative ease.</p><p> </p><p>The sun rose, and Hallownest came into view. Ghost circled the castle around the border, and slipped through one of the abandoned stretches of King’s Pass. They set the castle down next to the small town of Dirthmouth, and the long night was over.</p><p> </p><p>They exhaled and shook themselves. They used a lot of magic and their smaller form could barely control it. Moving the castle so suddenly and quickly took its toll on them. Sleep was circling them, so inviting to hide for a few hours and rest.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet nodded off in the early hours, her head hanging off from the back of the chair. Lace was still out cold but the suggestion that was placed on her had worn off hours ago. Ghost ran upstairs and dragged a blanket down for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>They needed the closeness of other bugs to sleep. It was a little bothersome, but they slept so much better with hearing the sleepy rustles of other bugs. They did not dream, it was not in their nature but Hornet’s dreams would sometimes bleed over to them.</p><p> </p><p>The stolen fragments of dream would carry the impressions of Hornet’s youth. The warmth and the closeness of her mother and the secluded cosiness of her nest hanging high over an endless stretch of darkness.</p><p> </p><p>A cacophony of noise woke them up. They jerked awake, and tried to untangle themselves from the nest of blankets on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Lace was gripping the edge of the table, and Hornet was blocking the way to the door. The shards of a plate dropped were still spinning. The pieces glinted in the afternoon sunlight, catching the golden rays and showing their sharp edges.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!” Lace hissed. Her voice was stone cold with barely restrained anger.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to!” Hornet growled back “I would love to do nothing less! But I can’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever the hell do you mean? The door is there and I’m leaving” Hornet shook her head, then winced.</p><p> </p><p>“You were cursed, Lace of Pharloom. The Hollow Knight is currently sapping your life energy. The black tendrils that attacked you? They would suck you dry before you could blink twice. I can help remove the curse, but you need to stay here.” Lace went pale at the mention of a curse, she stumbled back a few steps before sitting down on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Cursed?” Her voice shook “But I… How long will it take? Pharloom needs me. I need to go back to help!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, possibly a few weeks. Lace, please. I had to move the castle back to Hallownest. It would be for the best if you would stay inside.” Hornet cautiously took a few steps forward “I know it’s hard, but I will do all I can to get you back to Pharloom, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Lace refused to look at her, keeping her gaze stubbornly forward. Hornet sighed, and rubbed at her neck. Sleeping on the back of the chair did not do her any favours, and everything ached. Her head was pounding with an ache, and she felt worn down, tried.</p><p> </p><p>“I will try to be as quick as I can, I promise. Do you have anyone that you want to send a letter to?”</p><p> </p><p>Lace still refused to look at her. She bit her tongue, the acidic anger bubbling in her core. She felt ready to spew the vitriol inside her, but she restrained herself. It would not be good to antagonise the wizard who could do any wicked things to her.</p><p>Hornet sighed again, her shoulders drooping.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand you must be angry with me, and rightfully so. I’m sorry, for whatever that’s worth.” She looked away, ashamed. “Ghost will help to get you settled. If you need anything, just let them know. I have errands to run. Don’t go outside.” Hornet left, the sun giving her a broken halo of orange light.</p><p> </p><p>Lace sat heavily in the chair. She curled up on herself, clutching her stomach, and groaned. The plates that cracked the day before ached, a deep, agonising throb that enveloped her torso. Standing was an awful effort, and walking back into the uncomfortable foldout bed seemed damn impossible.</p><p> </p><p>She was painfully aware that Pahloom would declare her a traitor unless she got herself back to the army. It seemed impossible. She could not get in touch with anyone without the help of her captors and she sincerely doubted that Hornet would be open to let her keep in touch with her general.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost gathered themselves and ran upstairs. The stairs led to a square landing where four doors lined the walls. One led to the Hornet’s bedroom, where her dusty barely-used bed took up the most space, and the rest were filled with magical knick-knacks.</p><p> </p><p>Another led to Ghost’s closet, where they slept when they needed to. It was the cosiest space. They could have had a larger room but they liked the feeling of closeness, they preferred the tiny closet filled with pillows and blankets.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the floor was occupied by the bathroom, the porcelain bathtub grimy and filled with residual magic salves and stained every colour of the rainbow. The tap could never be closed completely and it always dripped. The mirror was always fogged, even when the bath was not used, as if a spell had been placed on it.</p><p> </p><p>They opened the last door that led to the storage room, and started to drag out the mess of blankets and other supplies. They dug out an old outfit of Hornet’s, and another set of sheets. Lace would appreciate having spare sheets, and she needed to change out of her military uniform. The good bugs of Dirtmouth would not appreciate a foreign soldier.</p><p> </p><p>Their gaze fell on an unopened inkbottle and a few sheets of loose paper. Lace might need to write a letter explaining where she was. They took the bundle downstairs where Lace was still huddling in front of the table. She looked as miserable as a wet boolfly, her face drawn with pain.</p><p> </p><p>They set the writing supplies in front of her, and tapped her leg to catch her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Letter for home” They signed, and pointed to the ink and paper on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you” Lace’s voice cracked and trembled. Ghost wanted to cheer her up, but they knew that some things can’t be overcome with cheer. They pretended not to see her struggle with the letter, giving her some much needed space.</p><p> </p><p>Lace knew that Pharloom would declare her a traitor before her letter could reach them, but still, she had to try. Her letter was addressed to her comrade Sharpe, but she hoped he would understand the badly-hidden code in it, and give it to her general. She finished it with a heavy heart, the homesickness sitting with her as the only companion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ghost helpfully took the letter to be delivered the next morning. The post office in Dirtmouth was a small shop, with the squat round attendant barely fitting behind the counter. They gave their guarantee that the postflies would take the latter and be back with the answer before the end of the week, and Ghost was grateful.</p><p>Lace was awfully quiet and fading since they arrived in Hallownest. They supposed that she would cheer up if she heard from her comrade from Pharloom.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost took a little detour to say hello to Iselda and to purchase mapping supplies. They promised Cornifer that they would map the wastes whenever they had a little time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello Little Ghost! How lovely to see you!” Iselda leant over the counter looking them up and down “Have you grown? I swear you didn’t use to be so tall!” Ghost shook their open hand, and shook their head, the amusement evident in their posture.</p><p> </p><p>“Still short” They signed, happy to their old friend. Iselda laughed, and Ghost was happy to see her. They chatted, with the sunshine laughter of Iselda tinkling out from the door. Ghost left with the warm glow of friendship warming their chest, and they felt as if the nice cosy feeling could radiate out of their chest.</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the castle where an unholy racket greeted them. All the windows of the castle were open and dust was streaming through them. Bugs of all kinds were standing and watching the commotion. Ghost squeezed through the throng of bugs, their good mood dimming a little.</p><p> </p><p>They bolted through the open castle door, to see Lace in the middle of the room, furiously sweeping. The dust was so think they felt it sticking in their throat, and they could barely see Lace’s bent form from the colud. The nasty air must not be good for her either, and they promised Hornet they would take care of Lace.</p><p> </p><p>“Lace!” They jumped in front of her, frantic “You are not supposed to be up! Rest!” They grabbed at the broom in her hands, but she danced away, keeping it out of their reach.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t live in this filth anymore!” Lace said, her voice laced with anger. She lifted the broom above her head, the embodiment of righteous anger. “It won’t be the curse that takes me but the grime in this place!” Ghost wavered. It was true, the castle was filthy. It never really bothered them and Hornet spent such little time there that it didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t just Hornet and Ghost anymore, was it?</p><p> </p><p>“Help?” They asked Lace instead. They would support her in the futile endeavour of cleaning the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Lace and Ghost tackled the filth that clung to everything. The dusty cobwebs were swept out, and the sticky shelves were wiped down.  The floor was scrubbed and the walls were cleaned too.</p><p> </p><p>The spiders that lived in the corner watched avidly. Lace advanced on the webs with a raised broom, like a weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Ghost stood in front of her “Spiders good. They eat vermin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost get out of my way and let me sweep them out!” The spiders skittered and hid in the nooks and holes of the ceiling, away from Lace’s angry stare.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Spider good, their home is here.” They stubbornly refused to move. The spiders would stay. “Hornet likes them” They added, as if it was an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>Lace lowered the broom and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my place to evict them if Hornet likes them so much” She turned her back to the corner, acquiescing to the spiders staying.</p><p> </p><p>Lace continued her mission to make the castle liveable over the next few days, while Ghost tried, and failed, to corral her. The castle transformed under her methodical cleaning. Hornet seemed to avoid her, but Lace persevered. The taciturn wizard would keep her word to cure her of the curse, or she would regret dragging Lace so far away from her home.</p><p> </p><p>Lace tried to drag Hornet down to a celebratory dinner when Ghost and her managed to clear the table. The castle’s cupboards were mostly empty. There were a few wrinkly looking potatoes, their sprouts growing as thick as a small forest. Another cabinet hid a dusty looking sack of oats, another had a few jars of jam, although the fruit has leaked through the seal.</p><p> </p><p>“Fetch me some water, would you?” Lace said thoughtfully to Ghost. Porridge? She can make porridge, it shouldn’t be that complicated, right?</p><p> </p><p>She carefully placed a pot over the fire, balancing it on the wood. Ghost watched curiously as she poured the cold water and the oats into the pot. The mysterious blue fire danced around the pot, making the lengthening evening shadows flicker.</p><p> </p><p>Lace sat near the fire, attentively stirring the slowly thickening porridge. The smell of food spread through the air, and Lace felt the calmness of a normal evening routine wash over her. It was nice. Weariness gripped Lace, and her eyes slipped closed. Just for a moment, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>The fire crackled. Smoke rose, twisting and whirling in the chimney. The fire licked up on the side of the pot, and flickered. The wood that the pot was balanced on snapped and fell into the fire, kicking up a shower of sparks.</p><p> </p><p>The movement startled Lace awake, and by instinct she reached to steady the wobbling pot.</p><p> </p><p>The burning was immediate. She snatched her hand back, and turned to rush to the tap to cool the blistering skin. Her momentum knocked the chair over, and she hooked her foot into it. With an almighty clatter she fell, hitting her chest on the edge of the chair.</p><p>Lace laid there, prone and aching for a minute. The fall knocked the air out of her, and her breath trembled. She slowly stood, her legs shaking like a newborn fawn’s.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet, summoned by the commotion, appeared at the foot of the stairs. She looked over at the possibly broken chair, the burning food and Lace shaking in the middle of all of it. She turned to Ghost, while moving to take the pot out of the fire.</p><p> </p><p> “Ghost? What is this about?” Hornet took a look into the charred pot, and casually threw it into the trashcan. Lace stuck her hurting palm underneath running ice-cold water. Ghost was looking through one of the drawers for bandages, their movements frantic. They dragged the tangled mess of the drawer out, pins and scissors dropping and tinkling on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Lace, hurting, aching and hungry, ran out of patience to be ignored.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>I</em> was trying to eat! As a normal bug, I have these annoying habits of cleanliness and hunger. I’m sure you, as a high and mighty wizard can’t relate!” She snapped, still facing away from Hornet. Her outburst was met with shocked silence. She steeled herself. If she was this deep, she was ready to air some of her grievances.</p><p> </p><p>“Another thing that you seem so keen to ignore: I’m here all day every day! I haven’t seen the sky in <em>days </em>and I’m tired of eating alone! I’m hurting and my back aches, I can barely take a step to the table! And what do you do?! You go about gallivanting every day! Don’t think I don’t notice! You are off to whatever extremely important wizard business you need to attend to, and I’m here slowly withering away, like a damsel in a novel!” Lace turned to face Hornet, who stared at her, frozen in the middle of the room, staring like bug being taken to slaughter. Her arms were raised as if in defence, and her eyes flashed deep behind her mask.</p><p> </p><p>Lace started to stride over, ready to tear into the wizard’s bloated ego. Her ankle rolled with the first step, and she slipped. Hornet caught her in an instant, and helped her to sit on the sofabed. Lace avoided her eyes, her outburst and the fall taking away her voice. Her anger left nothing but an empty, hollow ache behind, her emotions spent.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet grabbed hold of Lace’s upper arms, her hold gentle but firm. She kneeled in front of her, angling so that Lace could look into her eyes. The low fire gave them an otherworldly warmth, reflecting the light in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought you were a damsel. I’m working on the curse. I haven’t forgotten.” Hornet said, her voice hushed. “Wait for me.” She bowed, and held Lace for a moment longer. She then stood and signed to Ghost: “Take care of her for a moment. I’ll be back.” And she slipped through to door into the rapidly encroaching dusk.</p><p> </p><p>Lace sat crumpled into the corner of the sofa. The events and aches of the day was catching up with her. She was still ravenously hungry, but the tiredness sat in her bones, and she felt as if she moved, she would crumble into dust.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost wrapped her burnt hand carefully, their little hands practised and cautious. They sat with her after, their quiet and unflappable presence a welcome anchor for her.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet returned shortly, with a large paper bag. She dragged a chair in front of Lace, with an almighty screech. Ghost flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“LOUD!” They signed, glaring at Hornet angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! Sorry!” Hornet was a bit out of breath, as if she had run back. She rustled in her paper bag, and lifted a pastry out, with a flourish. “I had to rush before the baker closed for the night.” She waved the fragrant pastry in the air, then offering it to Lace.</p><p>She took the treat and sank her teeth in. It was delicious, filled with hot jam, the layers flaky and crispy. Lace took another big bite, barely chewing her mouthfuls. It was sweet and hot, filling her stomach with a contented, homely feeling. Hornet looked at her own, still halfway wrapped in the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not eating?” Lace asked. Hornet jumped a little, startled from her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a pretty sight I’m afraid. I’ll take my dinner upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t mind. I know you are a spider, and I’m not afraid.” Lace dove back into the pastry, devouring the rest of it. Hornet, still looking a little unsure, lifter her mask just high enough to expose her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Her pedipalps unfolded from the bottom of the mask, and they flexed. Hornet carefully folded them back out of the way, and bit into the pastry. Her face was covered in a dark, dusty brown fuzz, tangled and messy in places.</p><p> </p><p>Lace tried her best to not stare, and busied herself with finishing off the last bits of crunchy pastry.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the dinner together quietly. Hornet was not much for conversation, and Lace was tired. Still, she appreciated the gesture of trust from Hornet. For the</p><p> </p><p>Hornet retreated soon after finishing her food, taking a candle up to her room. It left Lace with only the smouldering remnants of the fire. Shadows gathered in the corners of the room, as dreams slowly invaded her mind.</p><p> </p><p>A week went by, with Lace becoming increasingly restless. She felt the uncertainty crawling and clutching at her soul, its fist holding on tighter and tighter, making sleep restless and her days go by in a fog. Hornet made an effort to talk to her once every day at least, but she had made little headway breaking her curse. Lace was getting adjusted to the pain every movement brought her, and the constant exhaustion that lingered at every corner. She would never get used to it, but it seemed they were going to be her companions for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>The weather turned warmer each passing day, and Lace would watch the trees flush with white flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Mayday was celebrated in Hallownest. Pahrloom had different festivals, and none in May, and Lace never really had any time for them anyway. She was content to let the day pass the same as any other, if only Ghost would let her. The little bug has been bothering her all day.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” Ghost signed, and then latched onto Lace’s arm. She let herself be pulled up on her feet, following Ghost outside.</p><p> </p><p>The castle door opened to a bustling street, with market stalls lining both sides. The bright colours almost hurt, the garish stripes and the loud sellers doing everything to catch the eye of any potential customers.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I have to go there? Ghost, why is everyone so fired up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mayday!” Came the quick reply “Mayday celebrations, fun! Games, cake, flowers!” Ghost held onto her hand, navigating the crowded streets with ease.</p><p> </p><p>The market traders kept trying to catch her attention, offering the surprising array of delicacies. One showed off a length of vibrant striped red fabric, another offered a chain of glass beads. The sweet smell of cakes baking and the almost invisible strands of cotton candy scented the air, the sweetness almost too cloying.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost pulled her to a stall where and old fly sold some worn knickknacks, where they tapped on the counter to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? A customer at Sly’s general stall?” The fly hopped down from his perch, and rounded the table “What caught your attention little one? I assure you, everything is of the utmost quality! Worth every geo you spend on it!”</p><p> </p><p>Ghost pointed at a basket of porcelain fragments, each of them so bright and white they seemed to glow in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Oho? Those are precious indeed! You have good eyes for a bargain!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bargain?” Lace hissed to Ghost “That’s junk! It’s broken!” Ghost shook their head, and gestured to the seller. Sly bagged the basketful of shards up, and away they went underneath Ghost’s cloak. The huge pile of geo that Ghost left for that handful of garbage made Lace’s head spin.</p><p> </p><p>They headed onwards, deeper into the market. Ghost stopped to chat at a few other stalls, the mapmakers seemed especially glad to see them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Little Ghost there you are! Corny, come quickly, our best customer is back!” The tall bug leant on the counter, carefully avoiding all the maps laid out. Ghost bounced happily, as a squat, round bug with glasses rounded the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you! Little Ghost, the big adventurer! Are you here to buy more mapping supplies?” Ghost did an excited little dance, flapping their hands. The bug gave a chuckle at their antics. He turned to address Lace, as Ghost sorted through the shiny pins lining the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Dirtmouth May day celebrations! I am Cornifer the mapmaker, and my wife here is Iselda.” The bug at the counter gave a cheerful wave to Lace, who bowed her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Lace from Phar… far. I mean I’m from a far land, and I’ve never really seen such a celebration. Is this traditional?” Lace looked over the bustling crowd, the sparkly and gaudy dresses forming a solid wall in front of the stall.</p><p> </p><p>“May day? It is indeed! We celebrate the coming summer, and the early harvests of fruits. The younger bugs go out to dance tonight, and to tell the future in flowers. It’s all terribly exiting of course!” Cornifer gave Iselda an affectionate look. “It’s Iselda’s favourite festival. I can’t help but be partial to it too, it’s terribly endearing to see all the young bugs sneaking around to give their garlands to someone precious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes! I still have the one you gave me Corny. Bellflowers and white clovers! Such a lovely sentiment.” Iselda gave Lace a dreamy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“If you have anyone to give flowers to, the best place to gather some would be in the meadow just below us. Greenpath I think it’s called.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-uh. Thank you?”  A customer came up to the stall then, distracting both Cornifer and Iselda. Lace and Ghost slipped away, the crowd sweeping them up.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost waved at a few bugs, each of them glad to see them. Lace was getting tired, her legs aching after walking around for hours. Ghost directed them to a bench, sitting down with her. They gave her a slice of honeycake that they bought from the surly bee just minutes before.</p><p> </p><p>“Where shall we go next then?” Lace asked them. She was tempted to march back into the castle, just to get a little peace and quiet. Ghost however seemed to be enjoying themselves, and for their sake, she was ready to stay out a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Greenpath. Flowers for friends!” Came the quick reply.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost led Lace down to the meadow. It was chock-full of every imaginable type of flower. The ground was covered in dew, the grass still fresh and young. It must have been made with magic, as all types of flowers were blooming. Crocuses and chamomile hid underneath their steps, while foxglove and sunflowers stretched up tall. Trees were brimming with flowers too, strings of wisteria waved in the gentle breeze,</p><p> </p><p>Ghost ran forwards, gathering handfuls of flowers. Pink viscaria and a cloud of baby’s breath filled Ghost’s hands. Lace sat in the dewy grass, watching Ghost frolic in the green. They sat next to her, out of breath, clutching the small bunch of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“And you?” They signed, a little quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really have anyone to give flowers to, Ghost.” They seemed to sink into their thoughts, and shrugged. They sat to braid the flowers together, making a small garland.</p><p> </p><p>The sun just touched the rooftops by the time they managed to get back.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Hornet has managed to get herself out of the bathroom yet?” Lace asked, jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny, Lace” Came Hornet’s reply from behind them. Lace froze, and Ghost shook with silent laughter at her embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you take ages every morning, and it’s time someone told you.” Hornet scoffed, and held her elbow out. Lace took it gratefully. Her muscles were hurting from walking around all day, and she was happy to lean on Hornet a little. She led her and Ghost to a big crimson tent. Lively flute and violin music filtered out, with raucous laughter joining in.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost dashed forwards, clutching their little garland. Hornet led Lace inside, and found her a seat to rest herself a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, I’ll bring something to drink. I bet Ghost only bought cake, the little rascal.” With that, Hornet was gone, with just the swirl of her red cape.</p><p> </p><p>Lace watched the dancing crowd, the bugs laughing and cheering at the couples who danced the fastest, or jumped the highest. For a second, she was terribly jealous. If the curse would not be on her, she would not be this weary. She could still walk, explore the night market, and discover more of Hallownest. She would not need to be chaperoned like an elderly lady, and she could go wherever she wanted. Maybe she could even dance with… Dance with…</p><p> </p><p>Hornet appeared, holding two carved cups of drink. It was slightly fizzy, and sweet, carrying the flavour of elderflowers. It was refreshing, and Lace drank her quickly. She didn’t even realise how thirsty she was. She watched as the dancers formed a big circle, spinning around and around.</p><p> </p><p>Lace tried to spy Ghost in the crowd, but the bug seemed to have disappeared. She sneaked a glance at Hornet who seemed to be very taken with her cup. She seemed to blush a little, but that might have been the hot air in the tent. The flickering light from the candles and the torches painted her in hazy red, making the shadows deeper and colouring everything red and orange.</p><p> </p><p>Lace leant closer, swayed by the atmosphere. Hornet was beautiful in the half-light, her mask a softer contrast. Her eyes glittered in the depth of her mask, and Lace found herself almost lost in the darkness of her gaze. She seemed impossibly close, and still so far away. Her breath trembled, and for a single second Lace really wanted to do something improper.</p><p> </p><p>A loud cheer jarred her out of the reverie, and she hastily leant back. Hornet looked up from her cup, gazing into the crowd of dancers. Ghost was spinning another young bug, with the white and pink garland wrapped around their neck. They flew up, as Ghost jumped around to the rhythm within the circle of younger bugs.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet fidgeted with her cup again. She took a deep breath, ready to say something, anything, but it rushed out of her without dragging the words from her throat. It was the perfect night, and yet her lips remained stubbornly still, the words stuck in her mind like a stubborn weed. It was okay. It was fine, she just needed to say. Just. Say It.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost time to go. You must be tired.” Hornet’s voice was an almost-whisper. The words were not the right ones, not at all, but her bravery was a flimsy act in front of Lace. It would have to wait.</p><p> </p><p>“We can stay a little longer. Ghost seems to enjoy the dance, and I can sit here and rest just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you want more drink?” Hornet grabbed the cup as she stood. She needed to get her thoughts in order, she needed space to think.</p><p> </p><p>Lace was left alone with her thoughts again. The revelry in the tent continued, the mood lifting higher and higher. Laughter and chatter filled the air, the bugs happily celebrating the coming season. Friends embraced, family greeted each other with warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Lace felt her unease growing with each second. The air was stifling, hot and the lively music felt louder and louder. She tried to find any familiar face in the crowd, but the bugs seemed to form a wall in front of her eyes. Crushing closeness surrounded her, and Lace felt a thousand eyes stare at her back.</p><p> </p><p>She shakily stood, her legs aching after the long day. She followed the cool breeze to outside the tent, away from the bustle of the crowd.  The murmur chased her, and she stumbled outside, felling out of breath. She stopped at the bench outside. It was an ornate wrought iron one, a permanent feature of the town centre.</p><p> </p><p>She half collapsed onto the seat, her breathing laboured. She sat, the cool evening wind chilling her thing dress thorugh too quickly. She didn’t dare to go back, the crushing closeness of the crowd too much to her.</p><p> </p><p>She sat, alone and chilled in the evening wind, grateful that every bug in Hallownest seemed to be busy with the festival. She debated going back to the castle, to gather her thoughts alone, when a tall bug showed up next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this seat taken?” The bug, tall and shrouded in shadows sounded like he gargled with stones, his voice rough and grating. His eyes shone like embers of a dying fire. A lone little purple bellflower peeked out from his topmost buttonhole, and Lace could barely tear her eyes away from the fragile little bloom.</p><p> </p><p>“It is. I’m just leaving.” Lace replied, levelling herself up from the seat. It’s better she goes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you, Pharloom soldier?” The bug’s voice was smug, and his words chilled Lace more than the frigid wind could. She fell back into the seat, her legs weak.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” She said, the suspicion making her voice tense and angry “Who told you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No-one, no use to worry. Your pin betrays you, but I have nothing to gain from doing so.” The bug grinned, showing off his fangs, all curled and wicked, sinister in the dying light. Lace could not help but feel anxious. “No need to fear, I’m Grimm, master of this troupe.” He reached a hand out, and Lace delicately took it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Lace” She replied, her voice cracking in the end. Grimm shook her hand and leaned back with a grin. He was surprisingly warm, his presence alleviating the chill that the wind brought.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you stay a little? The evening has barely started, and your companions are nowhere in sight. I would not want to chase you into the cold night, Hornet would have my hide if I let her ward wander away.”</p><p> </p><p>Lace sat, stiffly facing Grimm. His smile coloured his voice as the relaxed on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted the bellflower out of his buttonhole, and Lace could see his features melting into a smitten expression. He twirled the bloom in front of him, his expression thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know Hornet?” Lace’s voice startled them both. She didn’t mean the question to slip out, but her curiosity burned in her with an unusual intensity.</p><p> </p><p>“I taught her some magic I know. She had grown since then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magic?” Lace found herself intrigued despite herself. Neither Hornet nor Grimm seemed to be one of the wretched wizards that Pharloom, power-hungry and despicable.</p><p> </p><p>“Magic indeed! Magic hides in the smallest nooks, and I made sure to teach your wizard just that!” He crackled a little, with his grin still firmly in place. “If you believe, she used to be such a hellion! I could barely contain her enthusiasm for breaking things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not doubt that!” Lace laughed “No bug can be that self-possessed and not break a few plates in their youth!”</p><p> </p><p>“Plates, windows, and one special occasion the main tentpole!”</p><p> </p><p>“Grimm.” Hornet nodded at him in what could be the coldest greeting since bugkind learned to speak. Grimm smiled, and returned the greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Lace stood from the chair, happy to leave the chatty Grimm and finally end the night. Hornet offered her arm and Lace held onto her. She noticed a large bush of fragrant flowers clenched in Hornet’s hand.  Her heart missed a beat, suspecting that Hornet had received them from another bug. <em>Not like it matters</em>, Lace chided herself. <em>It’s nothing.</em></p><p> </p><p>Another bug appeared, holding Little Ghost’s hand. They were rubbing at their eyes, and barely lifting their legs. The other child who was dancing with them was curled up in the ruff of the other bug.</p><p> </p><p>“Brumm, dear.” Grimm greeted the approaching bug warmly. “I see the children have knackered themselves out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrmm. It seems not even the Child of Flames is immune to exhaustion” He let go of Ghost’s hand, who immediately grabbed onto Lace.</p><p> </p><p>“We must take our leave.” Hornet said, still as stiff as a board. “Ghost is tired.” Grimm waved them away, distracted by fussing around the sleeping child on the other bug’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet led them away from the carnival tent, towards the quiet town. As Ghost waved goodbye to their friend, Lace caught the form of Grimm and Brumm curling towards each other, their foreheads gently touching. She twisted forward, her face blushing. It was a loving moment and she had no business peeking.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.... I lost steam writing this, but I didn't want to let it clutter my folders, so I decided to upload whatever I had finished. If I ever return to it, I would have to revise the beginning</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>